This proposal suggests the use of interactive video for testing and evaluating language capabilities of deaf children. Since no standardization test of this type exists, it is difficult to distinguish language disabilities from the language differences of spoken vs. signed English. A unique and inexpensive interactive video format is being developed by this firm. The proposed effort will utilize this technology by examining the feasibility of using it to test deaf children. The proposed test would provide a medium for the application of completed research in psycholinguistics. Its ultimate goal is to offer an accurate speech and language assessment of the deaf child.